


Movie Night

by KingofNight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofNight/pseuds/KingofNight
Summary: Bill makes a deal with Dipper for a movie night.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAwesome/gifts).

> I am so sorry for the horrible writing but I promised my friend I'd write it.

Dipper stood in his living room wondering how his life had gotten to be so weird. Sure he hunted monsters and Mabel was his sister but he didn’t deserve the demon trying to hang out with him every other day. 

Bill stood expectantly with his hand out, blue flame encasing it,”You know you wanna Pinetree~”

Dipper sighed. He hoped that this was not a mistake. He grabbed Bill’s hand and shook it. “Just this once, you hear. You can’t keep doing this.”

Bill grinned and laughed,”I can too~ Now you should go grab some snacks and I’ll put on a movie.” He plopped himself in front of the t.v. Flipping through the channels he was hoping to find the perfect one. Nothing too cheesy but nothing boring. However most were almost over or boring. Finally he found a good channel that the movie just ended and another would come on in a few minutes. 

Dipper walked into the kitchen and looked through all the cupboards for snacks. They needed to go grocery shopping soon. Finally finding some chips he grabbed the salsa from the fridge. Stopping to lean against the doorframe he watched Bill finally settle on a channel. Chuckling he put the food on the skull and asked,”Do you want me to go grab us a blanket for the movie?”

Bill turned his upper half in the direction of Dipper. A wide smile on his face as he nodded his head so fast it was almost a blur. “Okay Bill, I’ll be right back.”

As he left the room to go upstairs he heard,”Grab a fuzzy one!” from Bill. Smiling softly he went into his room and looked for a fuzzy blanket. Grabbing the fuzziest blanket he had he went back downstairs to find Bill sitting in the armchair as the movie was starting. 

Sitting next to Bill he covered them and grabbed the food. “So, what movie are we watching?”

“I have no idea.”Bill grabbed a chip from Dipper and popped it into his mouth,”It’s the only thing just starting.”

Dipper smiled and turned back to the t.v. His life may be weird but it was normal to him. This was his home and he wouldn’t trade any of this for another life. He would gladly deal with demons on a daily basis if it meant he could keep his home.


End file.
